A Savage Type Of Love
by Nate The Ape
Summary: For Jurassic Park's chief geneticist, respectfully trying to make his boss see reason and listening to Malcolm's predictions of doom can really get on his nerves. Who knew Henry Wu got aggressive, even fierce, in bed as a way of dealing? And that's just the way Mahina Hozumi enjoys it... M/dom, rough sex, dirty talk, Wu/OC.


**This fic takes place in a slightly AU then the actual novel. In this one, the inspection of the park went off just fine, with Nedry dropping off the swiped embryos at the right place and right time, returning to fix his sabotage in due time. Jurassic Park has now been open to the public for two years. Unfortunately, it doesn't mean Wu's life is free of problems. Thankfully, he has just the method and the woman to cope with the stress and bullcrap.**

 **Mahina is my OC, and if any of you readers think Wu is OOC here, that's simply too dang bad.**

* * *

"Fuck all of it," he hissed.

A light rain fell and drummed on the roof of a two-story house on Isla Sorna, known as "Site B," among InGen's staff. In the house's bedroom, an atmosphere of tension seemed to pervade the air as one of the geneticists, Mahina Hozumi, dressed only in her bra and underwear, laid alongside her fiancée, Dr. Henry Wu, arm draped over his chest.

Wu sighed in exasperation. "What a day," he growled at the ceiling. "It's bad enough that even after that German child got bitten by that procompy four days ago, Hammond still _refuses_ to either upgrade the security around the sauropod paddock or allow us to cull the band and produce more docile animals. But then having to deal with Dr. Naysayer Malcolm in the same day too?" Wu grumbled. "Why me, Mahina? What have I done to deserve that today?"

Mahina leant forward and kissed her husband-to-be on the mouth, telling him, "I'm sorry, Henry. Having to try to argue your case with Hammond and then listen to Ian's I-told-you-so's makes for a pretty shitty workday, doesn't it?"

"No kidding."

"Anything I could do to help?"

"I don't know. I'm just pissed off and on edge, Mahina."

"Well," she suggested, "why not deal with your current 'Screw Hammond and Malcolm' attitude-by screwing me?" She shut her eyes and smirked, chuckling. "It'll help me out too. I had to listen to our favorite chaotician today too, after all."

Wu's almond eyes brightened, and she felt his body tense alongside her as he half-turned, looking into her face with a growing eagerness. "Now there's an excellent idea," he grinned.

He leaned forward and whispered harshly into her right ear, his breath hot and moist against her earlobe. "Yes, I'll gladly screw you. I'll screw you hard woman, and it is going to be intense. It's going to fucking _hurt_."

He bit her earlobe then, and drew back as Mahina began to pant in excitement, saying, "Your wish is my command, big boy. What's the first move?"

"Bathroom. The tub. I want to see you dripping wet," Wu gasped as he gave her a violent, forceful kiss. "And take a T-shirt." She gouged her manicured nails across his shoulders in return, and then tore herself away from him, slipping out of bed and walking across the carpet to the dresser. She opened a drawer, extracted a T-shirt, and walked to the simply furnished bathroom.

The heat between her legs grew more intense with each step, and was an inner fire by the time Mahina felt her feet make contact with the porcelain floor of the tub.

She turned and saw Wu just a few steps away, erect under his boxers.

The half-Japanese, half-Hawaiian researcher nodded her head insistently at him.

"Take that shit off," she told Wu fiercely. "I want to see you and your dick in all its splendor before you fuck me."

"Not until you give me a show first," he replied.

"Deal!" she replied. Her fingers unhooked the clasp of her bra and she flung it away. Wu slipped out of his boxers, grinning, as Mahina shed her own underwear.

"You want to do the honors of dousing me, or should I?" she asked as she slipped the T-shirt on, gaze meeting his as she then reached down for the yellow plastic pitcher.

"You do it," he grunted. "I want to get a good fucking look at that water pouring down your body, soaking into your hair, making that T-shirt cling to your boobs and curves…"

She turned the knob for the faucet so that the water would be pleasantly warm before pulling it outward, sending water gushing into the plastic pitcher. Standing on her tiptoes, Mahina moaned and touched her vagina for Henry's enjoyment as she used the other hand to gently pour the water over her head. It flooded over her chest and back, soaking the shirt's cotton fabric, beading and trickling down her skin, weighting her wavy hair.

Her breasts were defined underneath the wet, now transparent fabric, nipples becoming hard from lust.

"Very nice," Henry said approvingly. "You look good covered in water with just a soaking wet T-shirt on. Pour another pitcher for me."

Mahina did so, gasping and moaning for effect as she touched herself.

"You hear that?" she told him. "You hear how bad I want you?"

For Wu, it was too much. She saw him touch the head of his penis. "Oh, do I ever."

He took the pitcher from her, and pointed at the back of the tub. Mahina walked backward to the wall, leaning against it.

She watched as Wu filled the pitcher with steaming water, good, hot water, then shut the faucet off.

Wu looked at her as he stood back up. "You ready for a low blow?" he told her.

"Yes," she nodded, panting. "Scald me, right in the pussy. I want some pain with my passion!"

She spread her legs, and Wu flung the scalding water right into her crotch.

The burn of it made Mahina scream, a shout of exquisite agony as she doubled over and grabbed at her vagina, now swollen and dripping with both steaming hot water and pre-cum. She fucking loved it.

"Yes!" she yelled. "I love it Henry! Hurt me again! I want it!"

His right hand shot out and connected with her face in a stinging, flaring slap, the blow so forceful it sent Mahina tumbling to the floor, catching herself on the edge of the tub with her hands.

"Yes," she breathed as she looked up at him, "just like that. Don't hold back Henry."

Then she felt one of his hands in her soaked, dripping black hair, and a flaming pain as he pulled, pulled and yanked back so tightly that if Mahina's hair had been thinner, she'd have been worried about being snatched bald. But she wasn't, and oh God, did she love it!

Wu used his other hand to grab her elbows and squeeze them together grindingly hard. Very hard. Then he bit her high on the left shoulder, a bite Mahina knew would leave marks the next day.

"You're under my complete control, you slut," he told her. "To the bedroom, where I want you to keep in mind how much I adore you…because there I'm going to fuck you like I don't, take everything out on you."

"Hurt me," she gasped out. "Show me what you can do, King Henry."

In no time at all, he'd manhandled her back into the bedroom.

Letting her go, Wu then shoved her hard in the chest with both hands, eyes blazing as he snapped, "Take off that shirt, and down on your knees woman!"

Mahina obeyed, sliding the soaked, clinging garment over her head and letting it fall to the carpet before kneeling prostrate before Wu, loving the feeling of being submissive, subservient before him. And she knew he loved the feeling of being in a situation of dominance for once too.

Once more, the pain in her wet scalp as he grabbed her by the hair, dragging her to her feet and then to the bed. Mahina heard the springs squeak as Wu grabbed her and threw her onto the mattress on her back. A second later, he was pinning her down, straddling her.

"I'm your queen, King Henry," she gasped before yanking him on top of her. They kissed, hard and passionate, the water from her hair sopping into the blankets and pillows. Eagerly, Wu took her tongue into his mouth and grabbed another big handful of her tresses.

She reciprocated by digging her pointed nails hard into his back, which she knew he enjoyed.

"You're going to get boned now," he whispered.

Mahina responded by grabbing Wu's hand and putting it on her clit. He began to move his fingers in slow circles, firm pressure, in the way that he knew she liked, then sped it up.

"Do you feel how wet I am?" she asked seductively. "Can you feel how badly I want you? I want you to hurt me for real." He groaned.

She arched her spine underneath him, and their mouths met, Wu not so much kissing as biting. Mahina dragged her nails even deeper up and down his back and shoulders, tearing at Wu, trying to leave nice red marks that'd make him wince in the morning.

He really lost control then, and engulfed her entire mouth with his. She could feel just how hard and erect he was, and even though they'd already screwed each other today, Mahina needed another session.

She was really wet and throbbing now, wanting him to shove inside her and make her scream. She wanted it badly.

"Roll over," he gaspingly commanded. "Then go into a squat."

Mahina did, and Wu's hands grasped her like the talons of a hawk around the base of her neck, clamping down as he shoved her face down on their bed, one hand pressing down on her nape as she shouted.

Whatever mean-spirited piece of white trash who'd started the slanderous myth that Asian men had tiny dicks had clearly never seen her man in the nude, and Mahina gasped in primal delight as Wu thrust inside her, every centimeter of his big, hard shaft slipping in and out in a rhythm.

He yanked at her thick, damp hair again, and she cried out. Now he was thrusting hard, fast, his body hot and sweating, breath coming in big ragged gasps. New pain as she felt him bite down on her shoulder, hard.

She tilted her ass up and brought her legs together so that her cunt felt tighter, a sensation she knew he enjoyed.

"Squeeze my nuts," he told her, and Mahina obeyed, reaching back, under, and cupping them firmly in her palm. "Yes, sexy, just like that. Very nice."

They went at it like this until suddenly, Wu pulled out and flipped her back onto her back for the final act of the night.

She wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails into the skin of his back as they joined again, pushing his shaft further and deeper into her. He lowered his head and catlike, gripped the tender skin of her neck in his teeth as their bodies swayed.

"I'm going to do a roll in the sheets now," he told her. They reversed position again so that Wu was lying on his back. Mahina slid her weight down onto his dick, and both of them gasped.

He reached up and grasped her boobs in big handfuls, squeezed them tight, digging his own nails in, pulling at them.

In response she ran her nails up and down his thighs as she panted, producing deep scratches so that tomorrow he'd feel them and think about her.

"Screw me good," he panted, flushed and covered in sharp-smelling sweat. "Ride that cock, sexy lady."

She pulled his own hair as she moved on top of him, bit on his ear lobe as she breathed and moaned in his ear in the sexy, hot way he liked. Wu released his fierce squeezing of her boobs and shifted his hands to her hips, guiding them up and down on his cock, slamming her up and down over and over and over until neither of them could stand it anymore.

"Grab my ass," she demanded, and he did, hard, digging his nails in. The sensation was wonderful, and she hoped there would be marks there in the morning. "Harder, Henry!"

"I'm going to spurt," he whispered up at her. "Oh Jesus, I'm going to spurt into you, you crazy bitch."

Almost savagely, Mahina grasped the hair on each side of his head and pinned it between her palms.

"I'm going to gush too," she said. "So look at me, Henry. Look into my eyes when you come, you squint-eyed chink. Don't pussy out, because I want to _watch_ you."

Anger blazed in his eyes at the racial slur as their gazes locked. Then his pupils dilated in a sexual thrill, and as they both came Mahina shoved her mouth onto his, both their bodies flaming as the white lightning of orgasm shuddered through her entire body and exploded in her crotch.

Her lips muffled Wu's soft groans of pleasure as she felt his own orgasm ripple right through her, down to her toes.

They stayed joined that way for a minute, breathing hard, flushed and sweaty, with his hands still clutching her ass, until their breathing subsided to normal. Wu pulled out, and then struck her across the chest several times as an encore.

Then, bruised, tired, and pleasantly aching from their harsh lovemaking, Mahina mutually embraced Wu. They touched lips in a gentler type of kiss, and then smiled at each other. And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning, Wu would complain of phantom scratches on his sides and thighs, and Mahina Hozumi would ache pleasantly all day, reveling in the bruises and bite marks hidden under her pants and lab coat. No matter what sort of insulting, childish bullshit Hammond or Malcolm might present for one of them in the near future, both she and Wu would be able to face it a lot more calmly.

* * *

 **Well, how'd you like it folks?**


End file.
